Warhammer 40,000: Chatroom
by DinoholderX
Summary: a parody fiction with several characters, both OC and canon, chatting with warchat V 2.51 Rated K for now


Warhammer 40K: Chatroom

now to be clear, this will not follow canon or the laws of the warhammer universe, this is purely made for humor, also I don't Own Warhammer 40K but I do own the OCs in this fiction.

()()()()()

Characters:

Andrius (WarrioroftheEmperor), a space marine with the Ultramarines chapter.

Private Valen Actures(TheImperium'sServent), a private in the 8th Cadian Imperial Guard regiment

Yvana (DeathLoverXXX), a Dark Eldar Wytch who is in love with Andrius, but Andrius sees it as stalking.

Dalicus (MasteroftheWarp), a chaos sorcerer with the thousand sons.

Tarterus (BloodlordofKhorne), a chaos champion of Khorne who is secretly in love with Yvana, but he will accept if Andrius becomes her lover.

* * *

Goliath (TyrantLordofAll), a tyranid Hive tyrant who has managed to learn human language and how to use a computer.

Welcome to Warchat 40,000! V 2.51

WarrioroftheEmperor has signed on

MasteroftheWarp: Hey, man.

WarrioroftheEmperor: hey, is Yvana here?

MasteroftheWarp: Are you being bombarded by word of love/lust right now?

WarrioroftheEmperor: No.

MasteroftheWar: Then there is your answer.

TyrantLordofAll has signed on

BloodlordofKhorne has signed on

WarrioroftheEmperor: Ah, dammit, the 'Nid is here...

MasteroftheWarp: Great...

TyrantLordofAll: Insult me now, humans, but soon the Tyranid swarm will consume you all!

WarrioroftheEmperor: How do you even type with your talons without breaking your computer?

BloodlordofKhorne: Yeah I was curious about that, to.

TyrantLordofAll: I use my tongue.

WarrioroftheEmperor: Gross...

MasteroftheWarp: I worship Chaos and even I found that disturbing.

BloodlordofKhorne: Yeah me to, and I eat people/drain them of blood.

WarrioroftheEmperor: God I wish I had another soldier of the imperium to talk to, I'd even take a Tau or eldar!

TyrantLordofAll: To bad for you, Meakling.

DeathLoverXXX has signed on

WarrioroftheEmperor: AH HELL!

DeathLoverXXX: Andrius! Your here, love!

WarrioroftheEmperor has signed off

MasteroftheWarp: Not anymore.

DeathLoverXXX: Aww! :'(, why don't you return my feelings Andrius?

BloodlordofKhorne: don't worry Yvana, I'm sure he'll come around, and if not...

MasteroftheWarp: Maybe it's because you stalk him, psycho :3.

BloodlordofKhorne: SILENCE, WORM! IF YOU SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME I WILL DRAIN YOU OF BLOOD AND EAT YOUR LIFELESS CARCASS!

TyrantLordofAll: KeKeKeKe*, it's funny when Tarterus is mad at other people.

MasteroftheWarp has signed off

TyrantLordofAll: Holy mother of- Did you just kill him?

BloodLordofKhorne: I don't know, let me check, BRB.

BloodLordofKhorne has signed off

DeathLoverXXX: is anyone else here?

TyrantLordofAll: Just type in /chatlist.

DeathLoverXXX: Thanks.

DeathLoverXXX /chatlist

Chatters Currently online:

TyrantLordofAll

DeathLoverXXX

theImperium'sServant

DeathLoverXXX: Who's theImperium'sServent?

TyrantLordofAll: I don't know, guess (s)he is new.

DeathlordXXX: Um, Hello? TheImperium'sServent?

theImperium'sServent: huh? Did I leave Warchat on?

TyrantLordofAll: Seems so.

theImperium'sServent: Ah dammit, I was busy playing poker with some of my squaddies.

DeathLoverXXX: Squaddies?...

theImperium'sServent: My squadmates, I'm an imperial Guardsman.

DeathLoverXXX: Oh Really? What's it like?

theImperium'sServent: Being a guardsman?

DeathloverXXX: Yes!

TheImperium'sServent: No need to shout, it's fulfilling in it's own way, you do something good and defend the citizens of the imperium.

DeathLoverXXX: Huh, I always though it was a bunch of jerks and dumbasses with sticks up there rears.

theImperium'sServent Hah! That was actually kind of funny.

theImperium'sServent: Dammit, need to go, daily exercise.

TheImperium'sServent has signed off

TyrantLordofAll: I have to go to, attack on a Tau base.

TyrantLordofAll has signed off

DeathLoverXXX: Aww... Wait!

DeathLoverXXX /chatlist

WarrioroftheEmperor has signed back on

Chatters Online

DeathLoverXXX

WarrioroftheEmperor

DeathloverXXX:... 8D

WarrioroftheEmperor: Emperor protect me...

()()()()()

That was my new, and first, Parody Fic! Hope you like it!

*KeKeke is how i think 'Nids laugh in my fics

R&R


End file.
